icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heeelllooo/iOMG, Seddie Stuff, and a Sad Realization
Hi everyone I haven't done a blog for a while but this blog will mostly be my thoughts. Just feel free to post your thoughts down below. iOMG seems it will be a seddie episode for many reasons... Seddie will likely happen because... Just a sad thing that I noticed. As Seddie becomes more and more possible, this shows that iCarly is bound to end soon. Shippings in some TV shows tend to come near the end. Only few episodes after show how the main xters are doing, etc. I believe that after 96 total episodes, that iCarly will be ending. :( All the characters are growing up, and Jennette seems to be persuing her music career rather seriously. Miranda is going to college, and it will be impossible for her to do both iCarly and this. (idk about Nathan lol). Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that Seddie will be very exciting once it happens, but still... iCarly is coming to its close. On a final note I hope all of you can disagree with me (I honestly do hope I'm wrong. But the facts just seem so clear...). I want to hear your reasons why it won't end but please do not post just a few words. Post sentenes, paragraphs, pages! :) 3/25 If a pairing happens, I'm sure that it will be seddie. I don't believe in the theory that if a shipping happens, one side will be super angry, lower viewer ratings, etc. C'mon any shipper would be too curious to stop watching iCarly, etc... I believe if Dan likes a ship he will go with it no matter what. Also, it makes complete sense to put iSAFW before this episode because Dan might start to side with Seddie. He wants us fans not to go all crazy lol. (maybe another reason why all the questions asked in the audience were Creddie-related rather than Seddie-related.) Now with this "Brad" stuff, I'm pretty sure that Brad will only be in this episode once, and it will not be a long term relationship. All other guys (boyfriends Pete, Griffen, etc have only stayed in very few episodes). My idea or speculation at this moment is that Freddie begins to realize he is a LITTLE jealous (idea can change once I know more). BLOG IS NOT DONE (i did this late at night and will finish tomorrow or in 2 days). All in all, it does not matter if seddie happens in this episode or not! (THough it would be very depressing!) Seddie seems to be more and more likely throughout all the hints of Dan, Jennette, etc. If seddie does not happen in this episode, I am quite confident it will happen in future episodes! Another thought. Since no one knows the music my theory is that it is another rare song that is used in the promo for iOMG. For example, iKiss, had Running Away by AM. That band is not very popular. Search their youtube videos, and you see videos barely peaking 40k views. Category:Blog posts